The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 August 2018
23:52-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:52-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:52-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:52-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:53-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:53-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:53-27 At last, I have returned. 23:53-46 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:53-48 And what did you return to? 23:54-43 back here! 23:55-00 Why! 23:56-17 lol. 23:59-19 https://community.wikia.com/?diff=2572954 Toby was destroyed here. 00:01-28 And who is Toby? 00:01-43 Doesn't matter. 00:01-44 Toby the Tram Engine. 00:01-56 What? 00:03-01 Hey Toby, are you electric? :P 00:03-01 Toby: Whoosh! >:( 00:03-30 What! 00:04-36 CS65 truly loves his trains. 00:05-04 I used to. I still love trains though. Just not really into Thomas ones. 00:05-20 I said you loved trains! 00:05-38 Then you said "I used to. I still love trains"! 00:05-38 Get out! 00:06-44 Syde is the train guy from asdfmovie confirmed 00:06-52 lol. 00:07-03 GET out! 00:09-39 Reply? 00:09-55 Sad 00:10-10 by Xxxtentacion 00:10-23 Move on from Xxxtentacion. 00:10-45 Never 00:11-07 Do it! 00:11-09 Move on from K-Pop ;) 00:11-22 I did. 00:11-34 Your profile- I ain't even gonna ask. 00:11-35 As I stated earlier, 00:11-35 Lmfao. 00:11-43 As I stated earlier, 00:11-43 00:11-46 Your icon suggests otherwise 00:11-52 Music is dangerous as you can be attacked while listening and not realize it. 00:12-01 True. 00:12-05 I moved on from music, games, TV, etc because they are coming. 00:12-12 Sounds intelligent. 00:12-23 YesIndeedSir. 00:12-23 You're gonna be moving on from tdl and Discord next 00:12-33 I mean, sure. 00:12-50 It's a distraction from when they come. 00:13-15 The CIA? 00:13-29 Nope. 00:13-48 The FBI? 00:14-33 No! 00:14-51 Then who?!? 00:15-28 Doesn't matter. 00:15-42 I am sorry, but TDL needs to be shut down by FANDOM Staff for violating ___. 00:15-58 How is it violating TOU? 00:16-10 We allowed emotebomb, asking for ages, locations, names, underage users, violated the font policy once! 00:16-29 "Look Rick, it's his bot. He can do what he wants." 00:16-31 What wiki would we move to? 00:17-00 Emotebomb grew due to us. 00:17-00 And then it became full circle and he grew indirectly due to us. 00:17-05 2017 TKF was a fool, SF. 00:18-01 If TDL is shutting down, what wiki do we move to? 00:18-25 If TDL is shutting down, what wiki do we move to? 00:18-32 That ain't only TKF. 00:18-42 It's more of an amalgamation, I suppose. 00:18-47 That isn't an answer to my question 00:19-02 heheh 00:19-04 I truly hope we have more trade deals in the future. 00:19-22 With who 00:20-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:20-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:22-21 Hmmm 00:22-27 The "hehehe" clearly said who. 00:23-03 Korra is turning to the darkside due to that laugh, but then again anyone who said hehehe turned to the darkside 00:23-27 Hehehe that's funny 00:25-57 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:26-10 Look, 00:26-17 look what 00:26-19 NEVER say "Hehehe" again! 00:26-25 Hehehe 00:26-38 Can't ban me for it.... 00:26-39 I am not looking. 00:26-41 Sure, Qstlijku. 00:26-44 (chuckle) 00:26-51 Hey Q! O/ 00:26-54 Ah, (giggle). 00:27-46 Rescue Kitty is on tdld I see. 00:27-52 This conversation just turned dubious. 00:27-58 What? 00:28-06 Can't ban me for it.... 00:28-06 00:28-08 Doesn't matter. 00:29-23 llol 00:29-27 *lol 00:29-46 We all should get private channels since ___ has one. 00:29-57 Tell me, what was this? 00:30-20 tdld 00:30-26 And I see Rescue Kitty truly is on TDLD. 00:30-40 Ursuul headed into there this morning, but he already headed back out. 00:31-01 That name sounds familiar 00:31-34 Sure. 00:32-00 That sure shit is very annoying 00:32-10 Sure. 00:32-31 Why do I bother 00:32-51 This FANDOM Creator editor truly is a piece of shit, hm? 00:33-05 Only FANDOM could come up with this. 00:33-21 FANDOM is trying to go mainstream 00:33-25 But it won't work 00:33-37 They will lose their core base, and usher in a new base a shadow of what they once had. 00:33-47 Dark... 00:33-55 Perhaps so. 00:34-06 Wikia will never truly stop being a Wiki Farm. As a Staff told me. 00:34-12 It's exactly what will happen though. 00:34-15 The Fandom Boycott is coming soon 00:34-16 You know whats darker? 00:34-27 But I was told that it won't. 00:34-39 I don't think we're having the same conversation, Syde. 00:34-44 Ah. 00:34-47 XD 00:34-59 I predict in 2019 the Fandom Boycott starts 00:35-03 We're talking about the FANDOM Creator editor and how it will make long-term users leave. 00:35-03 Idk who said anything about FANDOM not being a wikifarm anymore. 00:35-22 Am I even a long time user? 00:35-45 Indeed. 00:35-55 Remember iink dismay 00:36-00 Nope 00:36-05 You're more of a social user than an editor. So, I don't think this editor will even affect you at all. 00:36-06 I was just saying. 00:36-16 Remember the hacker Ink bendy? 00:36-16 Crazy time, eh? 00:36-24 lol. 00:36-31 I think I remember him..... 00:36-50 Yeah, early 2017 was shit. 00:36-59 I fucking hate you 00:37-11 Please be polite. 00:37-26 When have I ever been polite? 00:37-40 When you want to remain in chat. :) 00:38-24 Swine.... 00:38-25 Early 2017 was awesome, frankly. 00:38-38 Early 2017 was dark 00:38-40 And once again CalculonTheInkRobot, try to be polite 00:38-46 Last warnin 00:39-02 I did it once calm down 00:40-40 Have I ever talked before? 00:40-49 Like actually talk 00:41-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-34 You are now. 00:42-36 ;) 00:43-21 Smartass 00:43-36 but I mean like actually talk on discord or something 00:43-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-11 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 00:44-12 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 00:44-52 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 00:45-04 Ow that was a powerful kick.... 00:45-28 Please don't insult users. 00:45-42 Then put a gag in my mouth 00:47-16 Tell me, 00:47-19 How is everyone tonight? 00:47-36 Fine I suppose 00:47-43 I just got one shotted by a dmr…. 00:48-14 What, in SWAT playlist? 00:48-17 Or somethin' else 00:49-04 Nah infection on reach 00:49-44 Classic. Leave halo and do the Overwatch Free weekened 00:49-56 No! 00:51-05 I will never leave halo 00:51-13 No matter what they do 00:53-11 Sure. 00:57-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:58-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:00-22 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 01:00-52 Lord Voldemort will be joining us as an editor on TDL. :P 01:01-04 What! 01:01-08 JK 01:01-12 (really) 01:01-25 This whole thing about Ranae's the name is so (facepalm) 01:01-33 Apparently she disabled her old account just because it was banned 01:01-38 And then came with a sockpuppet and it got banned too 01:01-39 Smart. 01:01-50 And now it seems she left Fandom because of that 01:01-51 Sad! :P 01:02-02 Also smart. 01:02-10 But I bet he'd be dying to write a story about him killing Harry Potter. And then threaten to kill us if we don't let him post a concept with unoriginal characters. 01:02-27 What 01:02-39 Just a joke, lol. 01:02-55 No shit. 01:05-45 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 01:05-50 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 01:05-58 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 01:06-02 Welcome, KawaiiPotatoGirl. 01:06-07 I see Patois was being used on CCC 01:06-16 And just what is Patois? 01:06-28 �� 01:07-03 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jamaican_Patois 01:07-03 KPG! O/ 01:07-38 Wa gwan rasta? errytin' criss? me come from yaad. mi nuh deh pan nutten 01:07-51 si 01:08-44 Sure. 01:08-56 None of this crap even translates. 01:09-16 Of course, a dialect on English is not a language in itself. 01:09-33 Just a form of broken english, issa island ting y'know, though there are agreed upon phrases and such 01:09-51 What did you say then? 01:09-52 What I said roughly comes to "How are you doing? Is everything alright? I am from Jamaica, I have not done anything" 01:10-15 You could look up some of the individual sentences if ya wish 01:10-51 Oh yeah, 01:11-00 I remember a character who did that 01:11-05 C.S? 01:11-05 South, PM. 01:11-39 https://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Little_Jacob 01:16-37 Sure. 01:16-45 mmmm 01:18-15 �� 01:18-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:19-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:19-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:20-34 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 01:20-34 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined the chat ~ 01:21-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:27-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:27-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:27-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:27-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:28-00 And who doesn't have teeth gonna run cuz their guns are gone 01:28-05 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:28-21 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:28-27 Must you do that? 01:28-50 Loud! o/ 01:29-08 Hello non-child 01:29-33 Yeah, I'm an adult. Not a teenager. Not a child. 01:29-53 Pay attention TheKorraFanatic, for the next few days will determine if this survives. 01:29-55 Yeah, I'm an adult. Not a teenager. Not a child. 01:29-59 I will check WA now. 01:30-11 Pay attention me, for the next few days will determine if this survives. 01:30-21 Sadly, today is August 24th 01:30-32 Tick tock 01:30-33 We ALL remained in AR. 01:30-42 Not a single of us gone, YesIndeedSir. 01:31-04 CCC AR? 01:31-39 TheKorraFanatic: 16 support, 1 neutral, 0 oppose votes. 01:31-39 Messenger of Heaven: 6 support, 7 neutral, 4 oppose votes. 01:31-39 C.Syde65: 9 support, 7 neutral, 1 oppose votes. 01:31-39 FalcoLombardi99: 12 support, 4 neutral, 0 oppose votes. 01:31-39 South Ferry: 14 support, 2 neutral, 0 oppose votes. 01:31-39 Qstlijku: 8 support, 6 neutral, 3 oppose votes. 01:31-39 Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: 9 support, 8 neutral, 0 oppose votes. 01:31-49 Let's mind the wall, shall we 01:31-50 Yeah. 01:31-56 Yeah 01:38-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:42-40 lmao 01:45-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:45-35 This isn't good. 01:45-50 This isn't good. 01:45-54 This isn't good. 01:45-58 /talks 01:46-04 This is good. 01:46-39 no u 01:46-42 So it seems there's another Ender user from another creepypasta wiki on CC 01:46-57 what's the username? 01:46-58 It seems there's always some kind of drama going on from one of those wikis 01:46-58 ~ KawaiiPotatoGirl has left the chat ~ 01:47-00 Endercat TM 01:47-09 and TheRogue12 01:47-45 Will be back later today! o/ 01:47-58 Bye! o/ 01:48-10 Farewell, C.Syde65. 01:48-23 Finally, 01:48-26 Mendes2 MODDED. 01:48-38 Wowee! 01:48-42 I have to see this shit. 01:48-43 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 01:48-54 (clap) 01:49-14 (facepalm) Loud. 01:49-21 Really, South 01:49-51 It's not that major, it's nothing special. 01:50-23 lol 01:50-49 \o 01:50-59 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:51-06 (WAVE) 01:51-06 01:51-07 \o 01:51-23 an an-apple 01:52-15 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:55-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:56-03 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:57-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:57-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:16-54 This is dead. 02:17-33 Invite people 02:19-11 You say this every time, yet no one comes. 02:19-55 Link me the old TDL blog on cc 02:20-46 NEVER do this. 02:21-31 We are in need of new people so me making the blog will help a lot with it. 02:21-46 Oh. 02:21-49 Link you the blog. 02:21-54 Yes 02:21-58 I thought you said "Let me link the old TDL blog on CC" 02:22-26 I meant the CC blog made about TDL last year 02:22-39 I know that now! 02:23-16 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheKorraFanatic/Promotion_of_The_Demon%27s_Light 02:24-38 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 02:24-59 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 02:28-37 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 02:29-11 I'll get working on it tonight and it'll probably be up by tomorrow afternoon 02:39-14 Sure. 02:40-44 It's true 02:48-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:51-48 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:51-59 Finally, I made a post on my blog. 02:52-04 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:52-24 Welcome, Jackninja5DippyGravityFalls. 02:52-28 Welcome, Qstlijku. 02:52-31 Just move on from blogs. 02:52-49 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:52-50 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:53-23 Hi. 02:54-00 Hey Jack (Robin) 02:54-08 Just move on from TDL. 02:54-12 Just move on from FANDOM! 02:54-13 :P 02:54-21 s As I'm gonna do now 02:54-21 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:54-22 \o 02:54-23 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:54-26 Sad 02:54-29 lol 02:54-31 \o 02:54-32 SO, 02:54-35 Q is leaving FANDOM? 02:54-53 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:54-54 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:55-25 Nope! 02:55-35 It was all just a meme! 02:55-40 Sure. 02:55-42 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:55-45 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:55-46 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 02:57-30 Yep! 03:16-16 Dead again. 03:16-42 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:16-43 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:17-40 Start a conversation 03:17-46 Sure. 03:17-53 Let's discuss big goverment. 03:18-04 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:18-05 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:19-40 Boring 03:20-07 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:20-08 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:28-26 Let's discuss small goverment. 03:28-33 Boring 03:28-46 A united world goverment. 03:28-53 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:28-54 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:29-33 Boring conversation that won't be interesting in the slightest 03:29-45 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Small_government 03:29-47 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:29-49 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:30-03 Let's discuss the American civil war. 03:30-20 Boring 03:30-28 Let's discuss world peace. 03:30-29 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:30-30 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:30-34 Boring 03:30-44 Let's discuss Wikipedia. 03:30-51 Boring 03:30-51 Ah you mean how your state got pounded by the north in that war. XP 03:30-55 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:30-56 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:31-02 Fuck you, damn it! 03:31-02 Just come up with your own topic! 03:31-04 Your conversation ideas are horrible smh 03:31-05 Sure, Dippy. 03:31-18 No, they aren't. 03:31-23 They are interesting topics. 03:31-32 Let's discuss Poppy 03:31-54 As in the YouTube 03:32-03 *YouTuber 03:32-18 Never. 03:32-27 Always 03:33-27 Poppy's videos songs are interesting 03:33-33 *and 03:33-40 Yeah sure. 03:33-47 It's true 03:37-51 Just go back to the random Matiyunu DM. 03:38-02 no u 03:38-10 I will NEVER return. 03:38-32 It's not as bad as it used to be 03:38-37 Yeah sure. 03:38-45 It's true 03:38-58 Let me in then. 03:39-05 I will not stay long, though! 03:39-05 Just for the night. 03:39-24 There's already 10 people in the dm technically 8 people and 2 alts 03:39-35 Remove your alt! 03:40-47 I have my alt in there as a prevention against random users all of us don't know being added 03:41-02 Just remove the alt and add it back in when I head out! 03:42-53 Okay 03:43-17 I have removed Nightwing (my alt) 03:47-54 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:48-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:48-56 I know exactly what TGPOC is doing 03:49-22 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:50-36 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:50-51 And what am I doing? 03:51-33 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:51-42 Clear. 03:54-11 Kidnapping Loud? 03:54-23 Why her? 03:54-23 Out of everyone? 03:54-45 I'm asking if that's what Ferry means. 03:54-48 Tell me, South, 03:54-56 Is Jorra kidnapping Loud? 03:55-11 Most certainly not. 03:56-49 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:57-16 I came because I was bored. 03:57-16 I will be gone before the morning. 03:57-17 Oh my lord. I just remembered a cringe story I wrote on my Mac back when I was 12. 03:57-27 Good. 03:59-16 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:59-18 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:59-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:59-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:00-24 I wonder, why do you this; TGPOC? 04:00-40 DO what? 04:01-41 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 04:01-43 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 04:02-05 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:02-08 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:02-15 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 04:02-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:03-29 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 04:03-34 Welcome, Qstlijku. 04:04-33 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:05-00 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 04:05-30 You tricked me. 04:05-35 Sure. 04:06-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:06-59 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:07-30 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:07-33 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:10-07 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:10-08 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:11-06 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:11-07 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:11-58 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:12-09 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:12-17 o/ 04:29-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:29-31 /sendannouncement Test. 04:29-34 How bizzare! 04:32-15 Sure. 04:32-32 You love 'er don't you? Platonically of course. 04:32-45 Wut? 04:33-19 Who? 04:33-31 Aiisuiy. 04:33-40 I love her more than platonically. 04:33-55 Sure. 04:38-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:53-06 Brillant! :D 04:53-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 04:54-03 Brilliant! :D 05:12-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:13-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:15-57 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:16-47 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:26-46 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 05:28-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:28-22 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:28-30 lol 05:30-14 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 06:16-04 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 06:16-12 http://yatalu.wikia.com/wiki/Links 06:16-47 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 11:43-41 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 11:43-44 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:01-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:02-27 o/ 12:04-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:04-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:10-42 ~ Turn my head to the west2 has joined the chat ~ 12:10-47 wassup 12:11-30 ~ Turn my head to the west2 has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 12:11-31 ~ Turn my head to the west2 has left the chat ~ 12:33-38 Test. 12:39-34 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 12:49-31 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 12:49-57 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 12:50-02 Welcome, TKF 12:50-35 Yeah sure 12:50-41 Sure. 12:52-55 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 12:53-08 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 12:53-19 I see, I see 12:53-46 And what do you see? 12:55-32 She's our daughter, she used to be blind, she never saw us before. 12:57-18 And now i am not blind anymore, TKF 12:57-21 So i can see 12:58-26 Sure. 12:59-12 I would rather be deaf than blind, sadly 13:03-26 Why? 13:04-14 Because I must talk to people and stuff 13:06-31 If you are deaf, you can't hear anyone. 13:06-45 I could see their mouth, sadly 13:06-51 So? 13:06-51 13:06-55 Mouth movements 13:06-57 ! 13:07-24 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:07-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:09-24 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/416354393571459074/452252171975786527/Eleve.jpeg 13:11-13 Sure. 13:12-07 : O 13:12-24 What? 13:12-30 What? 13:13-10 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 13:13-22 (facepalm) 13:13-24 Oh. 13:52-34 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 13:53-07 o/ 13:53-08 Welcome, Qstlijku. 13:53-13 I just uploaded a video to YouTube 13:53-31 Sure. 13:53-31 Just never do it again. 13:53-33 Why was this done? 13:53-41 It's from GTA V 13:53-47 I only did it to get the achievement for it lol 13:53-54 Want me to link it? 13:53-58 Ah. 13:53-58 Sure! 13:54-02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lev8EyiLeX4 13:54-32 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 13:54-42 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 13:54-44 Hey Q. 13:54-50 Welcome, Chase McFly. 13:55-05 Can you guys help me with some vandalism on a wiki? 13:55-12 Link please. 13:55-27 https://andimack.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 13:56-09 All the edits by SlicyRicyDice and LanadelSlayya 13:56-10 Who is the vandal! I see only your edits! 13:56-16 Oh. 13:57-43 Seeing as they have quite a fair amount of edits, it would be best to contact the local administrator instead of reverting their edits. 13:57-49 Okay. 13:58-38 https://andimack.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions?target=Starforce13 was recently active. 13:59-41 Holy moly, my wiki achievements have sure gone up. 13:59-52 lol 14:00-12 I'm number 12 with 190 points 14:00-23 Me too. 14:00-38 Huh. 14:00-48 Doesn't matter. 14:00-57 Sad. 14:01-58 Sure. 14:03-38 \o 14:03-42 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 14:03-50 \o 14:04-01 Farewell, Q. 14:04-18 True. 14:04-28 True indeed. 14:14-52 Sure. 14:47-23 And Wb FanaticBot. 14:54-16 Welcome, FanaticBot. 15:04-22 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:05-25 Wb, Akumi 15:14-15 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 15:18-13 Akumi? 15:18-14 Huh 15:18-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:18-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:23-17 I hope much is done today. 15:23-25 s[ Patience is needed. 15:23-40 Indeed, I hope much is done as well. 15:23-46 Me too. 15:24-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:24-23 Sure. 15:24-43 Welcome, South Ferry. 15:25-51 Pack of young fools over there. Foolish, they believe ignorance is bliss. 15:25-51 They want to ignore the future and look at the past, not understanding its time to turn another chapter. 15:26-42 It is time to get a move on with the PU RP. 15:26-56 YesIndeedSir. 15:26-59 And the canon. 15:27-39 It seems to be Atticus' turn now. 15:28-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:28-12 Sure. 15:28-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:28-42 I will lead the non-canon to victory. 15:28-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:29-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:30-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:32-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:32-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:32-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:33-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 15:33-54 Then reply. 15:34-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:34-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:54-48 Sure. 15:56-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:57-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:02-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:02-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:37-42 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:38-00 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 16:38-35 Spotify 16:40-02 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:45-10 Classic random Loud 17:13-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:13-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:15-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:15-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:22-20 ~ DVINTHEHOUSEMAN has joined the chat ~ 17:22-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:22-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:22-32 hi 17:23-31 bye 17:23-34 ~ DVINTHEHOUSEMAN has left the chat ~ 17:23-38 Hi. 17:23-43 Bye. 17:23-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:24-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:27-24 ~ DVINTHEHOUSEMAN has joined the chat ~ 17:43-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:44-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:45-48 rip 17:55-16 Is TDL dead by Aug. 26th? 17:56-02 Nope! 17:56-13 False to that nope! 17:56-31 Let's check Q*****. 17:56-37 If TDL shall remain dead 17:56-39 See if we can find some good memes. 17:56-42 I shall head out. 17:56-47 Nope! 17:56-54 You're gonna help me find some memes on Q******. 17:57-40 messengerdeception.blogspot.com/ I updated my blog can some of you pleaseeeeeeeeee make an account and follow it I really want it to be a success I know its still new but still I've always wanted to do this and if I don't have readers then its an epic fail btw I'm working on a new story for it now 17:57-47 How about that meme? 17:57-55 Oh wait 17:57-58 Wrong one 17:58-45 I'm so tired of losing people and feeling unwanted by everyone, even my best friend for almost 2 years doesn't even want to talk to me most of the time honestly if I were her I wouldn't want to talk to me either 17:58-49 There we go. 17:58-54 A true meme? 17:59-07 Too serious. 17:59-07 Would be horrid to make a meme out of. 17:59-26 I see TRJTK headed out. 17:59-31 Poor, poor Chase McFly. 17:59-32 1: I'm reallllly oversenitive even the smallest of things can hurt me 17:59-45 Why should I be sad that Jane headed out? 17:59-52 You loved her! 18:00-09 As a sister, Korra. 18:00-26 And now she gone. 18:01-45 I am talking to Jane on Quotev right now. 18:01-58 Huh? 18:02-08 Seems Amanda headed out too. 18:02-41 Poor, poor Chase McFly. 18:03-01 What part of "ex" don't you understand? 18:03-09 Sure. 18:03-13 Bring TRJTK here. 18:03-52 And why, I may ask? 18:04-08 So we can have somewhat of a conversation here! 18:04-08 It will revive the chat. 18:04-18 I am hungry, however. 18:04-25 You can go message her to coem yourself. 18:04-31 I shall get some lunch. 18:04-36 Eat and watch chat! 18:04-36 No! I haven't talked to her in months! 18:04-38 Damn it! 18:06-05 This is not a ploy to get you to speak with your first gilfriend. 18:06-09 BRB 18:06-21 THIS is a ploy! 18:06-29 Nope. 18:06-32 Fake news. 18:06-38 Doesn't exist. 18:06-47 No! 18:06-47 Stop! 18:06-47 How long will your lunch last! 18:07-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:07-28 Welcome, South Ferry. 18:07-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:08-28 Master McFly truly played this well. 18:08-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:10-15 Sure 18:10-32 (hi) South 18:10-34 I had a fascinating DM yesterday. 18:10-36 Lasted all day. 18:10-40 I am eating a very basic meal 18:10-46 Late into the night as well. 18:10-52 Welcome, Chase McFly. 18:10-52 What is the meal? 18:11-23 Two uncut slabs of bread with two pieces of cheese sandwiched between them. 18:11-41 Basic sandwich. 18:11-51 You truly played this well, I never would have suspected this. 18:11-56 Tell me, was she truly online? 18:12-07 Yes, she was. 18:12-15 Doesn't remember her password. 18:12-21 Do you remember it? 18:12-25 Or does Mess? 18:12-35 Nope. 18:12-35 Nope! 18:13-07 Was Jane set up with a real email? 18:13-19 Idk. 18:13-42 How about she makes a new account? 18:14-02 Sure, but she'll have to wait four days after its creation to come to chat. 18:16-21 Ah 18:16-34 Ah 18:16-45 And it's J---. 18:18-07 User;Liveisfadded 18:18-17 Her new name. 18:18-35 I would expect nothing less. 18:19-21 ~ DVINTHEHOUSEMAN has left the chat ~ 18:20-51 Miss who? 18:21-08 :) 18:21-21 >.< 18:21-22 Girl Meets World, Lab Rats, Mighty Med! 18:21-32 Tell me about the fascinating DM. 18:21-36 Yes, I do miss them. 18:21-45 Do you miss iCarly? 18:21-49 Never seen it. 18:21-53 And what DM? 18:22-51 ChaseMcFlyMissesGirlMeetsWorldLabRatsMightyMed 18:23-08 Why did you say that username TKF? 18:23-20 I mean 18:23-32 KMJTK2. 18:26-30 Huh? 18:26-30 And who is this fella you speak of? 18:26-43 It is you. 18:26-55 ME? 18:27-03 Indeed, KMJTK2. 18:28-26 How so? 18:28-45 Huh? 18:29-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:29-43 How is that ME? 18:30-15 It used to be YOU. 18:30-42 How so? 18:31-14 Your ex-account 18:47-44 Korra, 18:48-27 Hm? 18:50-04 FheKorraTitanac is your name now. 18:50-20 Why! 18:51-45 Just for fun 18:51-52 Sure. 18:58-37 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 18:59-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:00-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:00-03 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:08-11 ~ Janissa kirby has joined the chat ~ 19:10-42 o/ 19:10-50 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 19:10-50 Welcome, Janissa kirby. 19:11-40 hey i wont be on for a will because i am going back to the fair 19:11-53 Sure. 19:11-53 while 19:12-03 soo yea 19:12-10 bye bye 19:12-26 ~ Janissa kirby has left the chat ~ 19:12-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:12-58 Just the three of us then. 19:14-02 Yep. 19:14-08 The DM went well. 19:15-56 Damn it! This all my fault! I could've saved this! 19:16-07 Huh! 19:16-08 This ain't never gonna be the.. C'mon, we can fix this 19:16-23 How can we fix this? 19:16-54 I assume we shall count the AR votes, announce them, then rally together to restore our former glory? 19:17-37 Ye 19:17-55 Let's go! 19:17-55 Let's add them up! 19:28-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:29-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:30-01 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:43-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:43-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:48-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:48-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:48-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:49-50 hm 19:50-13 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 19:50-18 It is time to save this. :) 19:50-48 You and CS65 will be buddies. 19:50-48 PS will LOVE you and you will LOVE them back. 19:51-05 And we're also gonna do some other shit that qualifies as us saving this. 19:51-21 Speak? 19:53-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:54-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:54-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:54-33 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 19:54-56 What is TheKorraFanatic?! 19:55-20 Me. 20:00-40 no ones replied to the RP? 20:01-10 and why did South delete a reply that was perfectly find that both Korra and I were ok with aka the cat reply 20:02-17 I didn't do this shit, wtf. 20:02-21 http://prntscr.com/kmuf84 20:03-31 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:07-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:07-51 huh 20:09-26 Huh 20:10-18 That was frankly an amazing DM yesterday, sure. 20:20-32 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:21-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:21-14 Well that was wonderful! 20:21-20 I had myself a good DM, too. 20:21-29 Amazing. 20:21-58 Madi Wki DM, that was the shit. Lombardi can tell you all about that 20:22-08 Interesting. 20:22-54 Sure. 20:24-43 Nothing much just fucking around really, was nonsense 20:24-48 Let's count the votes 20:24-52 Tell me at once. 20:25-04 Nothing but it was hilarious 20:25-15 Tell me at once. 20:25-24 Just ask Lombardi when he comes on 20:25-31 Tell me. 20:25-53 Ask Lombardi 20:26-02 I said tell me? 20:26-27 Welcome, Qstlijku. 20:26-29 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 20:26-33 o/ 20:26-39 Sure. 20:27-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:27-30 Time to count the vote totals. 20:27-40 FalcoLombardi99 needs to respond as soon as possible, or NatNoot. 20:27-58 So tell me, 20:28-03 From now I will enter a regular Assistant, and get the job done. 20:28-06 What is Koagoatboy trying to do? 20:28-08 Make a ruby bot? 20:28-13 Yes. 20:28-19 Read the PM, btw. It's highly fascinating. 20:28-25 I see 20:28-37 And what is the PM? 20:28-51 Doesn't matter. 20:29-01 Tell me more about the PM. 20:29-13 I said doesn't matter. 20:29-13 Nope! 20:29-17 Tell me about the DM. 20:29-54 Madi Wiki, nothing special, ask FalcoLombardi. 20:30-09 Qstlijku, nothing special, regular PM. 20:30-34 Very well then sir. 20:31-15 got Falco to reply 20:32-23 The talk with ___ went quite well, yesterday. 20:32-38 Of course. 20:32-48 It was clear what the content of the DM was at the time was. 20:33-09 Huh? 20:33-14 Now a S;C was linked on ccc 20:33-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:33-21 Second time. 20:34-56 Lmfao. 20:35-15 And then he headed out 20:35-24 Now I got an hourglass for some reason 20:35-30 Of course. 20:35-30 He came to get it done. 20:35-32 And tell me, why? 20:35-35 idk 20:35-40 Now it went away 20:35-42 Some kind of glitch 20:36-29 Sure. 20:36-36 I see Speedit's no longer away 20:36-47 \o 20:36-53 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 20:36-55 \o 20:41-24 Anything new with you, MoH? 20:42-57 Ypu can just go talk yo her Irl. 20:43-10 *You 20:43-12 *To 20:43-41 Welcome Chase. 20:43-58 How is school? You stay up till 2 AM doing homework yet? 20:44-36 It's called getting chat going, CMF. 20:44-36 I am truly happy. 20:44-43 lets see 20:44-44 That DM was frankly awesome and I am happy. :) 20:44-49 there was a 3 day pokemon tournament 20:44-51 and I won 20:44-58 Sure. 20:44-59 That DM was frankly awesome and I am happy. :) 20:44-59 20:45-03 So, Messenger? 20:45-05 Lmfao. 20:45-08 Different DMs, SF. 20:45-14 Sky is blue 20:45-24 You clearly told me the other DM 20:45-42 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:45-45 At last, __ and I are friends again. 20:51-19 I remember when BB was here. 20:52-14 You want a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 20:52-35 (hurricoaster) 20:52-40 (angry) 20:52-49 Emotebomb? 20:52-50 (blush) 20:52-55 Tell me, what is this? 20:53-37 it is !emotebomb and !party 20:53-59 Sure. 20:54-08 TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Aiihuan 22 days, 4 hours, 3 minutes, and 2 seconds ago. 20:54-17 Message me whenever you'd like. c: 20:54-17 20:54-17 Tell me, what is this? 20:54-42 A Vanguard probs 20:54-51 Incorrect. 20:54-55 From the same DM I mentioned earlier! 20:55-17 kk 20:58-03 Have the votes been counted yet? 20:58-12 No 20:58-26 You gonna get it done? 20:59-14 Perhaps so. 21:00-10 GTG 21:00-10 This has a slim chance of being the same again. 21:00-16 Farewell, Chase McFly. 21:00-20 See you Monday. 21:00-38 See you Monday. 21:00-40 You mean Sunday. 21:00-49 I'll pop in Sunday. 21:00-51 I said what I said! 21:00-59 Nope. 21:01-12 I hope we get some RP today. 21:01-18 Patience is needed. 21:01-26 Of course. 21:01-37 Or else a domino effect will happen. 21:01-43 And when domino effects happen, 21:01-47 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 21:01-59 One friend has an idea that is too random, while another has an identical idea that is deemed perfect. 21:02-24 Just us now! 21:03-29 OK for me, bad for thee. 21:03-40 Huh? 21:13-53 ~ DVINTHEHOUSEMAN has joined the chat ~ 21:14-11 Welcome, Dvinthehouseman. 21:14-22 Welcome, Dvinthehouseman. 21:15-11 you don't have to type my full username out 21:15-33 Perhaps so. 21:16-18 It's quite long 21:17-12 Maybe maybe so. 21:18-14 Long ago... 21:18-19 SF had a name this long. 21:19-15 Nope. 21:19-24 I have always kept my names brief. 21:19-36 Yeah sure. 21:19-43 The Mechanical Hound, eh? 21:19-54 Wasn't me 21:20-37 ~ DerpyNecron has joined the chat ~ 21:20-39 Who was it then? 21:20-42 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 21:21-18 See some interesting stuff is on CCC now 21:21-21 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 21:21-25 Indeed, it is. 21:21-40 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 21:22-08 hi 21:22-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:22-30 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 21:35-36 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:36-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:36-19 ~ DerpyNecron has left the chat ~ 21:42-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 21:43-25 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:44-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:44-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:45-00 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 21:45-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:45-27 I came here some time ago, I am sorry 21:45-33 At last! 21:45-37 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 21:45-39 Welcome, South Ferry. 21:45-51 What happened in the MW DM? 21:45-56 Nothing. 21:46-06 Spongey? 21:46-10 What happened? 21:46-27 Some of this may have inappropriate topics, sadly 21:46-45 Some of this may have inappropriate topics, sadly 21:46-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:46-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:46-52 PM me? 21:47-09 Sure 21:47-45 ~ DVINTHEHOUSEMAN has left the chat ~ 21:48-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:54-00 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:54-02 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:54-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:56-15 That was truly a fun DM. 21:56-19 I am so happy she was saved. 21:56-47 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:56-48 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:57-57 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:58-27 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:58-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:58-50 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:59-20 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:59-40 You will stop messing with people's lives and minds at once 22:00-21 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:01-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:01-16 Who was saved 22:01-50 You know! 22:02-13 Happy happy happy happy happy happy. 22:02-23 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:02-25 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:02-31 Indeed. 22:02-37 I am glad this has spread. 22:02-40 An orignal TKF meme. 22:03-23 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:03-24 She was askin' for it 22:03-51 ~ DVINTHEHOUSEMAN has joined the chat ~ 22:04-01 Welcome, DVINTHEHOUSEMAN 22:04-49 Welcome, DVINTHEHOUSEMAN. 22:05-14 hi 22:05-24 Welcome, Dvinthehouseman. 22:05-40 that classic ping sound 22:05-45 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:05-47 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:06-07 ~ ALEEYKAT93 has joined the chat ~ 22:06-10 hey 22:06-13 ~ ALEEYKAT93 has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 22:06-15 ~ ALEEYKAT93 has left the chat ~ 22:06-17 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:06-23 what was that 22:06-26 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:06-31 A sockpuppet, please ignore. 22:06-37 oh 22:06-49 /ignores 22:07-14 /me ignores the sockpuppet 22:08-24 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:09-13 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:09-15 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:09-57 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:10-27 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:12-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:12-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:12-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:13-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:13-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:13-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:14-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:14-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:14-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:15-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:15-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:16-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:16-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:16-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:17-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:17-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:17-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:17-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:17-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:20-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:25-06 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 22:25-26 (facepalm) 22:26-05 And just why did you facepalm? 22:26-11 Welcome, Person Whose Username Uses Too Many caps :p 22:26-16 ~ DVINTHEHOUSEMAN has left the chat ~ 22:26-28 I'm just a little frustrated 22:26-56 My mom and I were going to the library, but it's closed for renovations. 22:27-01 Rip. 22:27-22 I see DTHM left. 22:27-26 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:27-39 Welcome, East Canoe. 22:29-16 The me is me of course, the friend is Korra, and the other person is South. 22:29-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:30-19 Sure. 22:32-15 Go look! 22:32-20 I unloaded with facts. 22:34-09 Lol, he's deleting it. 22:34-52 I suppose the freedom he talks about only applies one way. 22:34-52 Time for a new topic anyways. 22:35-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:36-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:36-38 ?????? 22:36-42 Never do that again 22:36-46 Now what to discuss? 22:36-48 Anyways... 22:36-53 We discuss freedom. 22:37-09 MoH and FL99 both replied. 22:37-14 It's time for CMF and SF as well. 22:37-15 Huh. 22:37-23 SF first. 22:37-30 ^ 22:37-36 What should I reply with? 22:37-50 You already know? 22:37-57 Just read my last reply 22:38-18 Korra, that also pertained to something that happpned IRL as well. 22:38-39 I do understand your point though. 22:39-22 Sure, I understand yours too. 22:39-22 I only simply tried to tell our side. For the ideas were not identical, imo, and I am sorry if you viewed it as favortism over your view. 22:40-25 Gotcha. 22:40-36 I believe 22:40-55 CMF and I should communicate more, sure. 22:40-55 As we sometimes misunderstand each other and things like this happen! 22:42-04 Replied 22:43-27 Add who said "What?" 22:44-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 22:44-40 Response to cmf 22:44-41 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 22:44-44 hi 22:44-49 no bot on here 22:44-52 Welcome, Koagoatboy. 22:44-58 FanaticBot is the bot here 22:45-00 well 22:45-07 theres like 3 bots here 22:45-15 Syde Bot Slendy Bot and Fanatic bot 22:45-21 Yes. 22:45-24 can i test it 22:45-29 no 22:45-33 Test it how? 22:45-39 gvf\ytui 22:45-40 htrasehgf 22:45-41 htrgtj 22:45-43 hrh 22:45-44 jtgjtg 22:45-45 ~ Koagoatboy has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 22:45-46 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 22:45-53 he wants to test its spam filter 22:45-55 I said no 22:46-17 ~ Koagoatboy has joined the chat ~ 22:46-25 oh what 22:46-25 Please do not spam here. 22:46-31 im testing the bot 22:46-32 And please listen when admods say no. 22:46-35 No, you are not. 22:46-40 We told you no and you will listen. :) 22:46-56 ^ 22:46-58 Sounds correct. 22:47-16 Korra does Mario have a new bot script? 22:47-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:47-40 The one he have is sufficient. 22:47-45 He runs his bot off Gekkou, a NodeJS script. 22:47-45 Plus, he left FANDOM and Discord for now. 22:47-54 ~ Twilight Colaura has joined the chat ~ 22:47-54 why? 22:48-05 Welcome, Twilight CAC. 22:48-05 that explains why he wont reply to me on discord >.< 22:48-09 Good. 22:48-17 Welcome, Twilight Colaura. 22:48-33 He changed his name to "Inactive account" on Discord. 22:48-40 ohhhh 22:48-45 ohhhh 22:48-46 ~ Koagoatboy has left the chat ~ 22:48-58 ohhhh 22:49-08 I have bad luck 22:49-17 Get a four leaf clover. 22:54-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:55-01 hullo o/ 22:55-10 (hi) Akumi. 22:55-17 Welcome, EarthlingnAkumi. 22:57-09 S.O.N. 22:57-18 Ah. 23:01-10 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:05-56 Fascinating chat, if I say so myself. 23:06-08 Huh! 23:06-19 Another chat I am on! 23:08-21 the moviebox one? 23:08-42 Sure. 23:09-00 ~ Twilight Colaura has left the chat ~ 23:11-27 Strange chat 23:12-04 Though you can only find Wiki chats like those on Discord these days 23:12-05 Me too. 23:12-09 Truly fun to go and meme on. 23:12-32 I wish we could sometimes go back to the past yknow, 23:12-38 Those were everywhere! 23:12-43 that was fnaff before Discord! 23:12-44 Sure. 23:12-55 i sometimes miss old TDL 23:12-59 yknow 23:13-13 South said something on that other wiki that reminded me of the start of TDL 23:13-17 Nope! 23:13-36 Start of tdl was horrible! 23:13-43 ^ 23:14-20 he said "this will only last a month" or something along that line 23:14-32 i remember when everyone said that about TDL on CCC 23:15-06 I should probably not meme further, since I am a Councilor, lol. 23:15-14 Sure. 23:15-21 even councilors can meme 23:15-24 look at brick 23:15-31 Frankly as a Councilor it is important to be professional. 23:15-36 I did not mean simple memes. 23:15-40 So from now on TKF, no swearing, 23:15-41 I mean, going to places just to meme. 23:15-54 And no memeing, though Suiy probably got you for the first one 23:16-11 I thought you said Sayuri at first. 23:16-13 And huh! 23:19-14 Speak! 23:19-26 s Saiiyui. 23:19-29 *Uri 23:19-41 Nice pun 23:19-49 Thanks 23:20-38 Hold up.. 23:20-43 Never make this ship again. 23:21-20 Saiiyui 23:21-40 JAnE, SAYuri, AIIhuan, IsAbel PyroNAtch...I'm detecting a patter here. 23:21-47 *Pattern 23:21-59 There is no such pattern. 23:22-01 BAroness to. 23:22-03 You are naming random girls. 23:22-04 All have As. 23:22-21 Kora loves girls with As in their names/ usernames. 23:22-39 I love only one of these girls. 23:22-43 You are a true madman. 23:22-49 You used too 23:22-58 Your exes I mean. 23:22-59 I never loved most of these! 23:23-03 What! 23:23-21 Jane is someone's ex-boyfriend but i cannot point my finger at who it is 23:23-29 They're all ex-crushes, and Isabel and Jane are exes. 23:23-38 Baroness too maybe 23:23-41 Move on from J___ 23:23-52 Neva 23:24-10 What are you talking about, damn it! 23:24-10 Look, let's move on. 23:24-18 Only if you move on from D___T____ F______ 23:24-19 Eleven = Jane hopper 23:24-20 Smart. 23:24-26 Alright now we are getting crazy. 23:24-28 As that is her real name 23:24-31 Who the hell is that, I do not know. 23:24-37 Who is that, Chase McFly? 23:24-44 Do you know who jane Eyre is? 23:24-58 Downtown Freezy of course, TheKorraFanatic! 23:25-03 4:21 23:25-03 Koagoatboy 23:25-03 u coming part pooper 23:25-03 u coming mendes 23:25-22 Move on from WEeGeE I 23:25-32 Jane Austen, Jane Eyre...one an author, one a famous character. 23:25-39 The name Jane does not deserve to be censored. 23:25-52 Jane is amazing 23:26-00 And i am talking about the original ! 23:26-04 I have an aunt with that name. 23:26-31 Jane "El" Hopper (born Jane Ives), better known as Eleven, is a major character in the first and second season of Stranger Things. She is portrayed by Millie Bobby Brown 23:26-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:26-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:26-42 That name rings a bell. 23:26-47 I neva knew that this was TKF's ex-girlfriend 23:27-50 Same. 23:27-51 I believe this "Jane" who Korra loves had the real name of "Lily" 23:27-55 *Loved 23:28-00 I don't love any "Jane". 23:28-05 So, can you guys like stop 23:28-11 You used too 23:28-16 A long time ago 23:28-24 Like how I used to love an "Amanda" 23:31-13 Sure. 23:33-07 can you not reveal peoples real names? 23:33-14 Sorry 23:33-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:33-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:33-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:33-22 I assume that was _'s real name? 23:33-39 We used to do it all the time 23:33-46 Sometimes I forget that was old TDL 23:33-57 And not current TDL 23:34-00 MoH has called an admin a baka 23:37-57 BRB, dinner. 23:40-01 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:40-06 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:40-36 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:41-42 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:42-41 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:42-58 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:43-51 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:44-28 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:45-10 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:46-04 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:46-34 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:48-22 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:48-23 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 23:49-03 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 23:51-41 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:52-26 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:52-33 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:53-10 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:54-07 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:54-26 Loud, you are door-spamming. Please check your connection. 23:54-36 Huh 23:54-56 I do not notice any doorspamming 23:55-11 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:55-16 o/ 23:55-32 Goodbye, C.S65 23:56-00 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs